This invention relates generally to towelette assemblies, and more specifically to methods and apparatus for promoting hygiene.
During childhood, most children are taught that washing their hands before eating is a healthy hygiene habit. Such habits are generally reiterated through adulthood. Moreover, as the number of contagious diseases and viruses has increased, disease consciousness of people in many careers has been heightened. For example, employees involved in food preparation and/or health care, are constantly reminded to practice good hygiene to facilitate reducing the risk of exposure to germs frequently encountered in their day-to-day activities.
In addition to frequently washing their hands, to further minimize their exposure to germs, many health care providers also frequently wipe their hands with towelettes that are pre-moistened with a germicidal solution, such as an alcohol/chlorhexidine solution. Known towelettes are generally packaged either in a single-use, sealed package, or are packaged in a dispenser that includes a large number of towelettes that are pulled from an opening formed in the dispenser. Known towelettes are constructed from an absorbent material that is folded into a towelette containing fluid. More specifically, at least some known single-use towelettes are stored in a sealed envelope. To facilitate reducing the evaporation of, and/or contamination to, the fluid within the towelette, at least some known envelopes are fabricated from a material that is impervious to the fluid, such as aluminum foil, lined with a thermoplastic liner.
The use of alcohol/chlorhexidine solutions is well known in the art as a broad spectrum germicidal composition that provides rapid bactericidal action and has a persistent antimicrobial effect. Moreover, such towelettes are often used in personal care applications, including, but not limited to, wiping a baby's skin after a diaper change, cleansing the skin, removing cosmetics, and/or other medical applications. However, over time, frequent use of towelettes pre-moistened with alcohol/chlorhexidine solutions may undesirably cause the user's skin to dry out and/or chafe.